LA VIDA DE UNA LEYENDA
by Bunbury 1998
Summary: Es una historia que cuenta sobre la vida de Po,como conoció a sus amigos,sus familiares,sus amores y se enfrentará con enemigos que van apareciendo mientras Po avance con su curso de vida.
1. El nacimiento de un guerrero

**ESTE ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA O FANFIC O NO SÉ COMO SE LLAME AQUÍ LAS HISTORIAS (SOY NUEVO EN ESTE SITIO) Y LA SERIE DE KUNG FU PANDA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE DREAMWORKS (SERÁ LA PRIMERA Y ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE PONDRÉ ESO) BUENO OJALÁ QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES GUSTE PONGAN COMENTARIOS,OPINIONES O CRÍTICAS ME SERÁ DE MUCHA AYUDA EN ESTA HISTORIA Y NADA ASÍ QUE COMENZEMOS**

**Capítulo 1:El nacimiento de un guerrero**

_Había una vez un panda llamado Carlos,quien era un campesino que se había enamorado de una panda llamada Nataly quien era la única hija de un rey y como eran de diferentes clases __no deberían estar juntos,pero un día él la capturó y lo llevó hacia una cueva que estaba en un bosque..._

**Carlos:** No lo debería haber hecho, me van a matar por capturarte-decía arrepentido

**Nataly:** Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste sabiendo que te costaría la vida?-preguntó curiosa

**Carlos:** Lo hice porque…estoy enamorado de ti

_Y en ese momento algo se encendió entre los dos,pero sabiendo que esto era en contra de la ley decidieron encontrarse cada día en la casa de rey y escaparse hacia la misma cueva,pero como nada dura para siempre el rey descubrió que ella salía con un panda de clase inferior pero en vez de hablar con su hija , él le gritó:_

**Rey:** Hija dime que no estás con él,¡dímelo! ¡¿estás con ese sujeto?!-dijo furioso

**Nataly:** Papá,yo…estoy con él… estoy enamorada de él…-decía entre lágrimas y la mirada en el piso

**Rey:** No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo…-dijo entre lágrimas- hija me has decepcionado,¡qué hice yo para merecer esto!

**Carlos:** Señor perdóneme yo…

**Rey:** ¡Cállese!-interrumpiéndolo-¡llévenlo al calabozo y después lo quemaremos vivo!

**Nataly:** ¡No! ¡por favor no lo hagas!-suplicaba

**Rey:** Lo siento hija pero la ley es la ley... ¡guardias llévenlo al calabozo!

_Los guardias estaban a punto de hacer lo que el rey les ordenó pero una voz se escuchó desde lejos la gente se separó para darle pase y todos se quedaron asombrados era nada más y nada menos que el hijo del rey:Christian._

**Christian:** Papá no lo hagas

**Rey:** ¡¿Por qué no?! Si lo que han hecho ellos es irremediable y merecen ser castigados

**Christian:** Pero¿Qué harías? no mejor,¿qué harían todos ustedes si se enamoran de una persona? ¿no harían hasta lo imposible sin importar las consecuencias para estar con esa persona?

_Todos se miraron sabiendo que aunque la ley la prohibía, harían eso para estar con la persona por el cual tener una familia y estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe…_

_El rey suspiró fuertemente y dijo:_

**Rey:** Esta bien hijo dejaré que él esté con mi hija y…¡declaro que esta ley sea retirado de nuestra sociedad!

_Todos aplaudieron al rey y gritaron:¡viva el rey! ¡larga vida al rey! Repetitivamente._

_Mientras tanto Carlos abrazaba a Nataly y le dijo:_

**Carlos:** Al fin podemos estar juntos y esta vez será para siempre

_Y en ese día la gente del pueblo celebró este acontecimiento y hicieron una fiesta en la casa del rey ,la fiesta seguía mientras Nataly llevó a Carlos a su cuarto,se desvistieron y ella dijo:_

**Nataly:** Es hora de llevar esta relación al siguiente nivel **( y ya saben lo que pasó después xD)**

_Cuando la fiesta había terminado en el amanecer del día siguiente hubo paz y tranquilidad en el reino.__ Han pasado 9 meses desde que el rey declaró retirar la ley. Carlos estaba en el hospital ayudando a Nataly a dar a luz a su hijo._

**Carlos:** Vamos Nataly sigue pujando

**Nataly:** Estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo ¡ayyyyyy! ¡aaaaaa!

**Carlos:** Tranquila todo va a estar bien solo resiste….

**Doctor:** Señor creo que el parto tuvo algunas complicaciones, por favor se tiene que retirar es que tenemos que hacerle un parto por cesárea para que el bebé salga con vida

**Carlos:** Pero no la puedo dejar,tengo que apoyarla hasta en las situaciones más difíciles

**Doctor:** No se preocupe,ella estará en buenas manos confíe en mi

**Carlos:** (suspirando) está bien lo dejaré en sus manos….pero prométame de que ellos van a estar bien después de eso

**Doctor:** No se lo puedo asegurar,pero vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que ellos estén en buenas condiciones

_Y Carlos salió de la sala de operaciones y se sentó en una silla que estaba al frente de él,estaba preocupado por la salud de ella y la de su hijo pero no le quedaba otra que esperar:_

**Pensamiento de Carlos:** Vas a salir de esta Nataly… Vas a salir de esta...

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en el pueblo había alguien que miraba el nacimiento del bebé y habló con su camarada:<em>

**?1**: Cuando el bebé nazca mataremos a la gente del pueblo incluyendo a esos tres….-dijo diabólicamente

**?2**: Y les haremos sufrir lentamente…pronto conocerán el verdadero infierno frente a sus ojos…-dijo riendo maniáticamente

**?1**:Cuando eso pase, el pueblo y sus habitantes quedarán en el olvido…

* * *

><p><em>Después de 5 horas se escuchó una voz que venía desde la sala de operaciones…<em>

**Doctor:** Señor creo que ya es hora de que entre,terminamos la operación-dijo

**Carlos:** ¿Cómo está ella? ¿cómo está mi hijo?-preguntó rápidamente y con preocupación

**Doctor:** Están bien,la operación fue un éxito-calmando la preocupación a Carlos-vayamos a ver a su hijo

**Carlos:** Vamos,me dan ganas de verlo-dijo emocionado y feliz

_Y fueron a un cuarto donde estaba su esposa cargando a un panda con ojos verdes y un cuerpo fuerte cuando ellos fueron a ver cómo era el bebé estaban asombrados y a la vez contentos por la belleza del bebé:_

**Doctor:** Es muy lindo su hijo señor-dijo sorprendido

**Carlos:** Sí….-dijo contento- ¿cómo llamaremos a nuestro hijo Nataly?

**Nataly:** Lo llamaremos Emmanuel

**Carlos:** Es un nombre muy bonito-dijo muy contento

_Cuando salieron de la sala de operaciones vieron que todos los pandas que estaban en el hospital estaban llorando junto a los cadáveres de sus seres queridos y ellos estaban asombrados y a la vez se estaban preguntando cómo murieron esas personas ya que todos tenían la misma causa de muerte. Preguntaron a cada uno de ellos pero nadie se atrevió a hablarlos así que salieron del hospital para saber que pasaba y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que su pueblo estaba en llamas y había pandas carbonizados y descuartizados estaban con rabia por lo que había pasado y matarían al culpable que ocasionó este a punto de buscarlo, cuando de repente pasó una figura rápidamente por el costado de Carlos,con el miedo que los invadía voltearon lentamente y vieron que era un animal_** (no puedo decir quien es o sino no sería interesante la historia)**_ que tenía un traje azul que cubría todo su cuerpo pero no su cara,tenía un cinturón rojo,tenía zapatos negros y muchas armas en la espalda y una espada en sus manos y Carlos se atrevió a preguntarle:_

**Carlos:** ¿Quién eres?

**?:** No es de tu incumbencia ahora ¡muere!

_La figura hizo un movimiento rápidamente con su espada y se lo clavó en su corazón_

**Carlos:** ¡Agggg! Nataly prote…ge a nues….tro hijo...

_Y él se desplomó,mientras la figura lo descuartizaba,Nataly corría rápidamente hasta llegar a un lugar seguro pero la figura la alcanzó ya que era muy veloz y puso su mano en su garganta llevándola al pueblo donde se incendiaba mientras ella aún respiraba la figura hizo una técnica de kung fu que hizo que Nataly se quemara viva mientras las llamas lo consumía solo pudo decir esas palabras:_

**Nataly:** Lo siento Carlos ya no puedo hacer nada para protegerlo…perdóname….

_Y Nataly fue carbonizada por las llamas que la rodeaban…_

_La figura corrió a donde está el panda recién nacido y sacó su espada para partirle en dos, cuando estaba a punto de hacer aquella desgracia alguien lo bloqueó con su mano y la figura le iba a dar un golpe,pero la figura lo esquivó como si nada y él agarró su mano rápidamente ,luego lo soltó y la figura le dijo:_

**?:** Nos encontramos de nuevo…

**Y así terminamos este capítulo ojala que les haya gustado y pondré un nuevo capítulo cada semana y no se preocupen porque esta historia es solo el principio así que hay para rato.**

**Nos vemos en otro capítulo Bunbury 1998**


	2. El comienzo de una amistad (OyJ)

**Hola nuevamente a todos perdón por no haber subido un capítulo durante estos días es que tuve que organizarme con mi horario de actividades y no sabía en qué hora iba a hacer mi historia pero ya todo está resuelto y el otro motivo por el cual no pude subir un capítulo es que se me había bloqueado o no podía entrar a mi cuenta y tuve que hacer muchas cosas para que vuelva a entrar a mi cuenta pero no se preocupen ya todo está bien ahora.**

**Pongan un comentario, opinión o crítica no tengan miedo es que necesito saber en qué debo mejorar y qué debo de cambiar en mi historia para que sea un agrado para ustedes **

**Sin nada más que decir veamos el segundo capítulo de esta historia:**

**Capítulo 2: El comienzo de una amistad parte 1**

_En un lugar lejano donde alguna vez hubo habitantes, casas, calles, parques y muchas cosas ahora solo hay almas perdidas, destrucción, caos y lamentos era como una cuidad siendo consumida por las llamas del inframundo. Y en ese lugar estaba una tortuga, un panda y un lobo. Mientras el lobo y la tortuga se estaban viendo fijamente , el panda estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Después de unos segundos el lobo comenzó a hablar :_

**Lobo:** Nos encontramos de nuevo… Oogway –dijo sin sorprenderse

**Oogway:** ¿Porqué haces eso?¿qué han hecho ellos para merecer esto? –dijo molesto pero a la vez triste

**Lobo: **Ellos nada , solamente los maté por diversión –dijo sin mostrar arrepentimiento

**Oogway: **Eres un … , (suspirando) quiero saber una cosa ¿qué ibas a hacer con el panda si yo no hubiese intervenido?

**Lobo: **Le hubiera matado, pero no de la forma en que maté a esos pandas , sino de una manera ¿cómo decir?... sanguinaria y le iba a matarlo lentamente mientras contemplaba su muerte de la manera más cruel y diabólica- dijo fríamente y con total naturalidad

**Oogway: **¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!- dijo sorprendido- en ese caso no dejaré que te acerques a él

**Lobo: **En ese caso …. Creo que no tengo otra alternativa-dijo mientras se ponía en posición de batalla

**Oogway: **Si eso es lo que quieres… así es como solucionas las cosas… creo que tampoco tengo otra alternativa- poniéndose también en posición de batalla

_Y en ese momento hubo un silencio en el escenario, no era un silencio cualquiera, sino era un silencio de soledad, donde alguna vez hubo alegrías y felicidad, ahora solo hay el sonido de las llamas consumiendo los cuerpos de los pandas quienes alguna vez fueron personas comunes y corrientes que tenían una vida por vivir, disfrutarlo y gozarlo al máximo y ahora solo son recuerdos que quedarán en el olvido._

_Después de unos segundos de silencio el lobo empezó a correr hacia Oogway y le iba a dar una patada en la cabeza, pero Oogway lo esquivó fácilmente y agarró una de sus extremidades y lo lanzó hacia la pared de una de las casas destruidas, el lobo se levantó sin dificultad y solo sonrió diabólicamente mientras decía: _

**Lobo: **¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? A este paso jamás podrás vencerme

**Oogway: **Eso lo veremos…

_Y en ese momento el lobo empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia él y de manera sorpresiva le dió un golpe a Oogway, el lobo le iba a dar otro golpe, pero Oogway lo esquivó y le iba a dar una patada, pero el lobo lo esquivó, pero Oogway lo agarró rápido y sorpresivamente su mano y con la mano que estaba libre le propinó un golpe en la cara que hizo que le saliera sangre en su nariz, se la limpió con su mano y se puso a correr hacia él igual lo hacía Oogway,y cuando estaban cerca desde ese momento comenzaron a pelear ..._

_Mientras peleaban, estaban pensando al mismo tiempo:_

**Pensamiento de Oogway: **¿Por qué estás haciendo esto amigo?

**Pensamiento del lobo: **Lo siento amigo, pero es algo que tengo que hacer…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Hace mucho tiempo, Oogway estaba viajando con destino a un pueblo para encontrarse con los maestros de cada palacio de China para enseñarlos las técnicas prohibidas del kung fu, cuando anochecía Oogway estaba en el bosque y acampó en un sitio donde no había muchos árboles y en el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y con una luna llena, mientras se preparaba para dormir, escuchó un ruido proveniente del bosque y salió de la carpa y decidió buscar al causante del ruido, conforme iba avanzando el sonido se hacía más fuerte, de repente todo se puso en silencio y después de unos segundos se oyó un grito de auxilio y Oogway corrió más rápido hacia el lugar donde provenía el grito, cuando llego vio que eran unos bandidos que estaban robando a un lobo Oogway decidió esconderse entre los arbustos…_

_Mientras tanto los bandidos(cocodrilos)robaban al lobo pero no sabían de qué había alguien escuchándolos:_

**Lobo: **Váyanse de aquí, ¡auxilio!

**Cocodrilo1: **Ay niño ya nos estás colmando la paciencia, si sigues así te llevaremos con nuestro jefe

**Cocodrilo2: **Hazlo por las buenas o sino tendremos que hacerlo por las malas

**Cocodrilo3:** Y no te va a gustar-dijo sacando un cuchillo

**Lobo: **Ayuda ¡AYÚDENME!

**Cocodrilo1: **Ahora ya te fregaste…. –se acercaba para darle una cachetada

_Cuando el cocodrilo llegó hasta el lobo su mano lo levantó hasta la altura de su cachete izquierdo y con toda sus fuerzas le iba a dar una cachetada….. pero fue bloqueado por una mano y cuando lo soltó el cocodrilo vio que era una tortuga de muy avanzada edad, y el cocodrilo le preguntó:_

**Cocodrilo1: **¿Quién eres?-dijo sorprendido

**Oogway: **Soy el que los va a derrotar-dijo con confianza a sí mismo

_Y en ese momento todos se comenzaron a reírse (menos el lobo):_

**Cocodrilo1:**¡Tú!,¿cómo nos vas a detener? ¡¿nos vas a pegar con tu bastoncito?!-ríe exageradamente

**Oogway: **La verdad es que sí, pero de una manera ¿cómo decir?...diferente**(por eso el lobo habla esta frase gracias a Oogway)**

_Y de manera sorpresiva atacó con su el bastón al estómago del cocodrilo que se había burlado de él, al ver eso los cocodrilos empezaron a correr hacia él para inmovilizarlo, Oogway _ los atacó con su bastón a cada uno de ellos, dejando inconsciente a cada uno con un solo golpe, cuando los derrotó, vio que recobraban la conciencia y él solamente dijo:

**Oogway: **Váyanse de aquí o sino sabrán de que soy capaz de hacer-dijo con rabia

_Y en ese entonces, todos los cocodrilos se levantaron rápidamente y huyeron…_

_Oogway se acercó al lobo y le preguntó:_

**Oogway: **Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo con una sonrisa

_Pero el lobo seguía llorando por la forma como le trataron los lobos y quién sabe que otras atrocidades habrán hecho los cocodrilos hacia él:_

**Oogway: **Tranquilo, todo está bien ya nadie te va a lastimar, te protegeré con mi vida para que nunca vuelvas a sufrir de esa forma-dijo amablemente pero lo que habló realmente fue su corazón…

**Lobo:** Me lo prometes….-dijo con miedo pero con un tono un poco alegre

**Oogway: **Te lo prometo…-_en ese momento el lobo dejó de llorar y se tranquilizó-_ahora me podrías decir cómo te llamas

**Lobo: **Me llamo… Jin-dijo tartamudeando

Oogway: Y ¿cuántos años tienes?

**Jin: **Tengo 12 …. 12 años

**Oogway: **Bueno Jin entonces vamos rumbo a tu casa para que...-yo no tengo casa,no tengo a nadie-dijo Jin con un tono triste y volviendo a llorar

**Oogway: **Tranquilo….-dijo abrazándolo

_Y después de unos segundos Jin comenzó a hablar sobre un tema un tema que cambiaría para siempre la vida de ellos:_

**Jin:** Nunca he tenido un amigo...

_Jin quería decir algo pero tenía mucha vergüenza y Oogway notó eso:_

**Oogway: **Me quieres decir algo pero te da vergüenza ¿verdad?

**Jin:** Sí ...

**Oogway:** Dime lo que quieras decirme... confía en mí

**Jin:** ¿Quieres ser…mi amigo…?

_Oogway se sorprendió por la pregunta que le hizo y le respondió sin dudar:_

**Oogway:** Sí… seré tu amigo…-dijo contento

_Oogway no sabía qué hacer con el lobo ya que no lo quería dejarlo ya que no tiene a nadie que lo cuide y le hizo una pregunta:_

**Oogway: **Jin…,¿quieres acompañarme?

_Jin al escuchar esa pregunta hizo una sonrisa algo que nunca hizo hace mucho tiempo:_

**Jin: **Sí, quiero acompañarle…

**Oogway: **Entonces vámonos todavía falta mucho camino por recorrer…

_Y en ese momento se fueron rumbo al bosque y también nació un sentimiento un sentimiento llamado amistad….._

_Fin del flashback _

* * *

><p><em>Mientras los guerreros peleaban Oogway ya no podía soportar de lo que estaba pasando y le dijo:<em>

**Oogway: ** ¡Paremos esto de una vez!, ya no lo puedo soportar más...

**Jin: **Ya te rendiste…entonces creo que te mataré para sacarte ese sufrimiento…

_Jin se acercaba hacia él para darle el golpe final pero Oogway solamente pensó:_

**Oogway:** Si utilizó la técnica prohibida, me debilitaría pero no tengo otra opción -pensó tristemente, ya que con esta técnica perdería el primero y único amigo que tuvo

_Mientras se acercaba Jin ,Oogway movió los brazos de manera circular,hizo la forma de un circulo cuando juntó sus manos y puso una pierna hacia atrás, y en sus manos se hizo una luz que se hacía más brillante conforme pasaba el tiempo y mientas Oogway mantenía la energía que tenía en sus manos se debilitaba más y más y cuando llegó el momento oportuno los 2 dijeron al mismo tiempo:_

**Oogway:** ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE LUZ!

**Jin:** ¡MUERE DESGRACIADO!

_Y en ese momento hubo una gran explosión en el lugar…._

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y tengo muchas sorpresas en esta historia bueno en realidad son 3 pero se los diré conforme la historia avance bueno para el capítulo 3 estará listo en una semana y media o 2 semanas ya que me cuesta hacer mucho esta historia no se imaginan pero que puedo hacer ya que es mi primer fanfic.**

**Bueno de aquí me despido y nos vemos en otro capítulo.**

**Bunbury 1998**

**P.D: No soy muy bueno para poner nombres pueden dejar nombres en sus comentarios para ponerlos en mi historia en el futuro se los agradecería mucho y pondré 3 pistas en cada capítulo aleatoriamente vamos a ver si adivinan una de las 3 sorpresas :)**


	3. Noticia de última hora

**Hola a todos nuevamente,esto no es un capítulo sólo les quería informar especialmente a los fanáticos de kung fu panda que van a dar nuevos capítulos de kung fu panda por toda la semana en Nick (Latinoamérica) empezando este lunes 20 de octubre hasta el viernes 24 de octubre en el horario de :**

Mexico:14:00 pm (2:00 pm)

Colombia:18:00 pm (6:00pm)

Perú:18:00 pm (6:00 pm)

Venezuela:18:30pm (6:30pm)

Argentina: 18:30pm (6:30pm)

Brasil:17:00pm (5:00pm)

Ecuador: 18:00 pm (6:00 pm)

Chile:16:30 pm (4:30pm)

Costa rica: 17:00pm (5:00pm)

Guatemala: 17:00pm (5:00pm)

Nicaragua: 17:00pm (5:00pm)

Panamá: 18:00 pm (6:00 pm)

Paraguay: 16:30 pm (4:30pm)

Uruguay:17:30pm (5:30pm)

Puerto rico: 18:00 pm (6:00 pm)

Bolivia:19:00pm(7:00pm)

Honduras: 17:00pm (5:00pm)

**Faltan república dominicana,cuba y el salvador ya que no los encontré.espero los nuevos capítulos con ansias al igual que ustedes por eso deje los horarios para que no se perdieran ningún capítulo de esta estupenda serie…**

**Y para el tercer capítulo creo que lo pondré esta semana o la próxima ya que el colegio no me deja hacer el tercer capítulo pero trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido posible para que lo lean**

**Nos vemos en otro capítulo Bunbury 1998 **

**P.D: Borraré esta nota para reemplazar al tercer capítulo :)**


	4. El comienzo de una amistad (PyT)

**Hola a todos nuevamente,estoy feliz porque al fin llegó la semana de vacaciones yeah :) , y como ya tengo tiempo para hacer esta historia haré 2 capítulos esta semana.Sé que el inicio de esta historia es un poco aburrido pero conforme avance va a ser más interesante…**

**Dejen sus comentarios ya que me motivan a hacer esta historia.**

**Recibiré sus comentarios con mucho gusto,siempre y cuando sean sinceras… **

**Cuando vean este símbolo:``**(_palabras en cursiva_)´´**significa que son los pensamientos de los personajes (no lo voy a poner en este capítulo)**

**Sin nada más que decir aquí está el tercer capítulo:**

**Capítulo 3:El comienzo de una amistad(Po y Tigresa)**

_Mientras en los pueblos de China reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad,en un pueblo lejano llamado Shien,la realidad era _distinta,las llamas consumieron gran parte de la ciudad y la cifra de muertos aumentaban más y más,los pandas sobrevivientes intentaban escapar,pero todo era en vano,ya que las llamas cubría las salidas del pueblo y morían calcinados o aplastados…en este lugar apocalíptico están una tortuga y un lobo que estaban peleando,Oogway viendo que no podía derrotarlo no tuvo otra elección usar una técnica prohibida para acabar de una vez con esta desgracia que Jin había ocasionado,hubo una gran explosión haciendo desaparecer el pueblo junto con los últimos sobrevivientes,después de la explosión Oogway abrió los ojos,se para lentamente ya que estaba debilitado por las heridas que le causó la explosión y el cansancio ya que gastó casi toda su energía mientras hacía la esfera de luz para derrotar a Jin,cuando se paró completamente volteó a donde estaba Jin y lo miró durante unos segundos recordando los buenos que pasó con él,de repente se escuchó una risita que Oogway lo pudo escuchar y era de Jin,Oogway no sabía porque se estaba riendo,después de reírse Jin comenzó a hablar con una voz baja y débil que apenas se escuchaba ya que estaba muy herido:

**Jin:** Eres… un idiota-dijo mientras estaba botando sangre a través de su boca

**Oogway: **¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo curioso y con una voz débil

**Jin: **Porqué,(tosiendo) mataste al bebé,no puedo…creer que seas tan estúpido…,ahora que cumplí mi…propósito ya puedo estar satisfecho-dijo con voz triunfante

**Oogway: **(Soltó una risita)

**Jin: **¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo confundido y enojado

**Oogway: **¿Estás seguro que ha muerto?

_Cuando Oogway terminó de hablar se escuchó el llanto de un bebé…._

**Jin: **¿No es… posible? ¡¿cómo puede estar vivo? ¡¿cómo?!- estaba asombrado porque no sabía cómo el bebé había sobrevivido

**Oogway: **Bueno… la técnica que utilizé solamente daña a las personas que alguna vez hicieron una cosa mala,eso todos lo vamos a hacer,es inevitable. Pero un bebé no ha hecho nada malo es como un niño puro… llena de bondad y libre de maldad-explicándolo

**Jin: **¡¿Osea que todo ese esfuerzo por nada?! Esto no puede terminar así, si yo no puedo matar a ese niño entonces no tengo otra opción... ¡QUE MATARTE!

_Y Jin cogió la espada que estaba a su lado y lo tiró hacia donde estaba Oogway,pero no llegó hacia el blanco ya que lo tiró con poca fuerza,Oogway agarró la espada que Jin tiró y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él,Jin estaba asustado quería pararse y huir pero no podía moverse ya que estaba muy herido…_

**Oogway: **Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer… pero es la única forma de que esto se acabe de una vez por todas…

**Jin: **¡¿No pensarás en matarme verdad?! Yo sé que tú nunca lo harías-dijo con total seguridad ya que conocía muy bien a Oogway

_Oogway se acercaba más y más a él con una mirada de tristeza pero a la vez decidido por lo que iba a hacer mientras Jin se moría de miedo y su miedo aumentaba más y más mientras Oogway se acercaba…_

**Jin: **¡Aléjate! ¡aléjate!-decía mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás-por favor,perdóname de lo que hice,ten misericordia de mí…

_Cuando Oogway escuchó la frase:``ten misericordia de mí´´,cambio su mirada de tristeza a uno molesto…_

**Oogway: **¡Y cuando ellos te pedían misericordia! ¡no les hiciste caso! ¡los mataste sin razón alguna! ¡ahora me pides misericordia! Me das lástima

**Jin: **Perdóname…por favor… yo…-decía con una voz baja

_Después de decir estas palabras Jin se desmayó por perder mucha sangre y Oogway ya estaba junto a él…_

**Oogway: **Lo siento,pero no puedo perdonarte,lo que has hecho es irremediable amigo,ahora tendrás que pagar por todas las muertes que has cometido en este pueblo

_Oogway levantó la espada y lo dirigió directamente hacia el corazón,cuando estaba a punto de clavarle,apareció una mano que lo sujeto del brazo y Oogway levantó su cabeza,lo que vió le dejó sorprendido,era una figura que tenía un traje negro que cubría todo su cuerpo ,tenía una máscara en su cara y otra de reserva en la parte de atrás de su cabeza,tenía un cinturón rojo, un sombrero de paja en su cabeza y llevaba muchos armamentos en su espalda entre ellas una espada,unos cuchillos,bombas de humo y otras cosas más__.El enmascarado lo único que dijo fue..._

**?:** Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy Oogway…

**Oogway: **¿Quién eres? ¿y cómo sabes mi nombre?

_El enmascarado no dijo nada solamente corrió rápidamente a dónde estaba Jin y lo pusó en sus hombros(cargando sobre sus hombros)… y antes de irse solamente dijo:_

**?: **Nos veremos de nuevo… pero lástima que tú no vayas a estar cuando aparezca de nuevo y sé muchas cosas más de ti aparte de tu nombre

_Y usó una técnica de kung fu haciendo desaparecer a él junto con Jin…_

_Oogway aún se preguntaba en su mente quién era ese sujeto misterioso,pero lo que más le sorprendió fue rapidez y la fuerza que tenía…_

**Oogway: **Es más fuerte de lo que pensé…,me hubiera derrotado fácilmente aún si estuviera en excelente estado,y a qué se refería de que no vaya a estar cuando aparezca de nuevo…-dijo todavía pensativo por lo que había ocurrido

_Seguía pensativo cuando escuchó el llanto de un bebé,Oogway se acercó al bebé y le hizo cosquillas haciendo que el bebé se ríera…_

**Oogway: **No sé qué hacer contigo-dijo tristemente-ya estoy muy viejo para criar niños, pero te dejaré en un orfanato para que te cuiden y te prometó que nunca te perderé de vista hasta que tengas la edad oportuna para que entrenes en el palacio de jade -dijo cargando al bebé y comenzando a caminar hacia el orfanato más cercano…

Mientras caminaba Oogway jugaba y le daba cariño al bebé como si fuera su hijo…

_Luego de una caminata de 6 horas llegó a su destino,tocó la puerta del orfanato y una señora cerdo abrió la puerta,le dió la bienvenida y le preguntó que quería y Oogway dijo que quería dejar a este niño y lo recogería a los 7 años para llevárselo y la señora apuntó en la libreta de recojo de huérfanos y Oogway se despidió del bebé panda con un beso en la mejilla y salió del orfanato dejándolo al niño sólo en el orfanato se sentía triste por no criarlo pero no tenía otra elección,pero no se preocupaba ya que estaba en buenas manos…._

_Mientras caminaba Oogway volteó por última vez para ver el orfanato…_

**Oogway: **Cuando nos volvamos a ver tal vez no me recuerdes,pero nuestro amor (padre-hijo) siempre permanecerá en nuestro corazones…

_Y en ese momento se volteó y siguió su camino hasta llegar al palacio de jade…_

_Han pasado 5 años desde que Oogway dejó al bebé en el orfanato…_

_El panda había crecido bastante desde que Oogway lo había dejado en el orfanato,era un niño fuerte,bien alimentado y estaba jugando con otros niños en el parque que estaba al costado del orfanato,era de tarde,cuando vió a una tigre que estaba sentada en el pasto,alejada de los demás,no sabía por qué no jugaba con ellos y decidió preguntarle hasta que unos niños lo sujetaron del brazo y le advirtieron:_

Niño1: No me acercaría a ella si fuera tú…

**Panda:**¿Por qué?-preguntó

**Niño2: **Porque ella es una monstruo…

**Panda:**¿Una monstruo?

**Niño3: **Sí..,tiene una fuerza descomunal y un carácter fuerte-dijo temblando

**Panda: **Veremos si es cierto,voy a tomar el riesgo…

_Y caminando se acercó a la tigre,pero no de una manera lenta,sino como una persona normal como si hablara con una persona común y corriente…Los niños se sorprendieron porque el panda no la tenía miedo._

_Cuando llegó al lugar donde se sentaba,se acercó a ella, pero ella se alejaba conforme se acercaba el panda,el panda seguía acercandóse hasta que la tigre se cansó que lo empujó fuertemente y lo mandó hacia un árbol…el panda sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía la felina,se le acercó nuevamente como si nada hubiera pasado, hizo que la felina se molestara gritándole fuertemente:_

**Tigre:** ¡Aléjate!,¡no entiendes!,¡deberías tenerme miedo!

**Panda:**¿Por qué debería tenerte miedo?

**Tigre:**¡PORQUE SOY UNA MONSTRUO!,(suspirando fuertemente después de unos segundos de silencio)mira solamente aléjate y nunca te vuelvas a acercarte a mí

**Panda: **¿Por qué debería alejarme de ti?,no hay ningún motivo,además no eres una monstruo,pareces más una princesa…

**Tigre:** (sonrojándose un poco,nadie lo notó ya que su pelaje lo cubría)

**Panda:** Ahora dime ¿cómo te llamas?

**Tigre: **No tengo nombre, pero los trabajadores de este orfanato me llaman Tigresa ¿y el tuyo?

**Panda: **Tampoco tengo nombre,pero aquí me dicen guitarrero mágico

**Tigresa:** ¿Guitarrero mágico?,(riendo con un sonido bajo para que el panda no lo escuchara) ¿por qué te apodaron así?

**Panda: **Bueno me apodaron así porque yo tocó un poco de guitarra y sé algo de magia

**Tigresa:** A ver muéstrame, si sabes tocar la guitarra y hacer magia porque no te creo…

**Panda: **Bueno, pero te lo muestro mañana ya que ahorita estoy muy cansado,(bostezando) y además creo que ya es la hora de dormir ya que es de noche...

**Tigresa: **Está bien,pero si me estás mintiendo con lo de la magia y de la guitarra te juro que te daré una paliza y desearías no haber nacido…

**Panda: **Está bien es un trato…

_Y se dieron un apretón de manos y salieron del parque para dirigirse al orfanato,se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos,bueno la verdad un cuarto y una celda…_

_Cuando ya estaban en sus camas pensaron:_

**Pensamiento del Panda: **Fue una tarde agradable con ella,me encantó, bueno la verdad es que tuve muchas tardes agradables,pero esta fue diferente a las demás…

**Pensamiento de Tigresa:** ¿Quién será este panda?, fue una bonita tarde,lo que más me gustó de él fue su gran amabilidad, la atención que ponía hacia mí cuando hablaba,pero lo que más me gusto fueron sus ojos de color jade,¿de qué estoy hablando? Creo que el sueño me está afectando,mejor me voy a dormir…

_Y en ese momento se quedaron dormidos,naciendo 2 sentimientos uno se llamaba amistad y el otro sentimiento confuso para los 2 llamado amor…._

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el capítulo,fue un poco largo,bueno eso creo…**

**Gracias a Leonard Kenway por tomarse su tiempo para comentar esta historia te lo agradezco mucho,leí un poco tu historia y me ha gustado bastante,cuando tenga tiempo te dejaré un comentario**

**Bueno me despido nos vemos en otro capítulo: Bunbury 1998**

**Pista 1 de la primera sorpresa: Tiene algo que ver con Po y Tigresa…**


	5. De conocidos a mejores amigos

**Hola a todos nuevamente,quiero pedirles disculpas por no subir 2 capítulos es que estaba enfermo y tenía problemas familiares,y por más que trataba de hacer esta historia no podía… así que les pido mil disculpas… saben he querido hacer las descripciones de los personajes pero me arrepentí de hacerlo ¿por qué se preguntarán? bueno es que cuando hago una descripción tendré que decir todo de algunas preguntas como: ¿cómo es?,¿cómo fue de su vida? y muchas cosas más así que prefiero contarlo poco a poco según avance con la historia porque todavía no los puedo revelarlas…**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y/o comentan especialmente a Leonard Kenway por sus sugerencias y consejos su ayuda siempre será agradecida no lo olvides…**

**Bueno a responder comentarios:**

**Leonard Kenway: Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado y seguiré tus sugerencias…**

**Tuff-fan98: Tienes mucha razón cuando avanza más se pone más interesante...Y eso que es solo el comienzo…que bueno que te haya gustado**

**Jeffersongongora: Bueno disculpa por hacer los capítulos cortos porque me dificulta mucho hacer esta historia,pero hago que sea lo mejor posible para que mis lectores lo disfrute… que bueno que te haya gustado bastante…**

**Joseph Albert: Me sorprendiste cuando lo leíste en un solo día y eso que es el principio me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y tu historia es muy buena ya dejé mi comentario… Voy a tomar en cuenta tus consejos, yo hago mi historia entre 1500 y 2500 palabras así que no te preocupes… **

**Sin nada más que decir vamos por el capítulo 4 de esta historia:**

**Capítulo 4:De conocidos a mejores amigos:**

_En un orfanato lejano, estaban niños que fueron abandonados por sus padres o sus padres fueron asesinados o fueron llevados allá ya que sus padres los maltrataban y por otros motivos más._

_En ese mismo lugar se conocieron un panda y una tigre que no comenzaron de la mejor forma su amistad ya que hubo un golpe de una cierta tigresilla que casi dejó al panda atontado y lastimado (sin querer claro) pero cuando se conocieron un poco se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común,bueno para ser sincero solo encontraron una cosa en común entre ellos que sus padres los había abandonado(lo de Po la historia no era verdad ya que sus padres fueron asesinados pero todavía era un niño y pensaba que todos los niños que estaban acá eran abandonados por sus padres).Y tuvieron una tarde estupenda y los 2 que se fueron a dormir cuando ya había anochecido,cuando se fueron a dormir no se dieron cuenta que en ese momento nació el sentimento más confuso para ellos que se llamaba amor…_

_Al día siguiente en la mañana,cuando una señora llamó a todos con una voz fuerte:¡A desayunar!, todos se levantaron para tomar el desayuno y el panda estaba desayunando cuando notó que faltaba alguien y se dio cuenta de que faltaba Tigresa,la chica que conoció ayer, así que subió las escaleras para buscarla con su desayuno_(para que no se confundan era el desayuno del panda)_ pero una señora venado que estaba vigilando las escaleras le bloqueó el paso y le preguntó:_

**Señora venado: **¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?!

**Panda: **Voy a mi cuarto se me olvidó traer una cosa-mintiendo

**Señora venado: **Si vas a traer una cosa no más, entonces¿por qué llevas tu desayuno?

**Panda: **Para seguir comiendo no voy a dejar que se enfríe allá abajo mientras estoy ausente ¿no?

**Señora venado: **Sí,pero…

**Panda: **(interrumpiéndola)Mire señora,yo solamente me voy a mi cuarto para buscar una cosa que me olvidé y eso no es nada sospechoso así que-dirigiéndose a buscar a Tigresa- con su permiso me voy a mi cuarto para buscarlo…

_Y se fue a buscarla, seguía buscándola habitación por habitación, pero no la encontraba hasta que encontró una celda que estaba alejada de otras habitaciones y ahí fue cuando la encontró y lo que más le sorprendió y le dio tristeza fue cuando estaba comiendo solamente restos de la comida del almuerzo de ayer…_

**Panda: **(_¿por qué está en esta celda mejor se lo pregunto?)pero _,¿qué estás haciendo ahí?

**Tigresa:** -dejando de comer-este es mi cuarto,¿no lo sabías?

**Panda: **No, no lo sabía (_¿por qué no me has contado que estabas descansando en este lugar? y lo peor de todo es que le dan de comer comida pasada_),¿desde cuándo estás en esta celda?

**Tigresa: **Desde que estuve en este orfanato cuando mis padres me dejaron hace 5 años…-decía con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos y el panda no lo notó…

**Panda: **Espera,espera,espera,espera-dijo continuamente-o sea que has estado aquí antes y ¿por qué no te vi? ¿en dónde estabas todo este tiempo?

**Tigresa:** Estaba en esta misma celda donde tú me ves y no me dejaban salir porque…,porque-comenzando a llorar- tenían miedo, tenían miedo a que yo lastimara a una persona y no me dejaban salir de esta celda…snif…porque pensaban que era una monstruo y ¡¿TE IMAGINAS CÓMO ME SENTÍ EN ESTE LUGAR?! ¡¿TE IMAGINAS CÓMO…?!

_Po la interrumpió poniendo su dedo en su boca,después le dio su desayuno para que lo comiera después y finalmente puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo amablemente:_

**Panda: ** Sé cómo te habrías sentido en este lugar macabro,pero no te preocupes porque te prometo que a partir de ahora no vas a sufrir nunca más porque yo siempre te voy a cuidar y a estar a tu lado…-dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de la felina haciendo que se sonrojada un poco,pero el panda no lo notó…

_Mientras tanto con la señora venado…_

**Señora venado: **Este panda ya se está demorando demasiado mejor iré a buscarlo…

_Fue hacia su cuarto y se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había nadie…_

**Señora venado:** (enojada) ¡no puedo creer que este panda me haya engañado y todavía caí en su truco… Cuando lo encuentre va a pagar caro por haberme engañado!

_Mientras tanto con Po y Tigresa…_

**Tigresa: **(todavía sonrojada por las palabras que le había dicho y haber sentido su cálida piel en su cara mientras el panda secaba sus lágrimas) Gracias…,gracias por estar siempre cuando más te necesito…

**Panda: **De nada, si tienes algún problema no dudes en buscarme y decirme tus problemas y buscaremos una solución, ya que si las mantienes te harán mucho daño ¿está bien?

**Tigresa: **(moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa en su rostro)

**Panda: **(_Guau,cuando sonríe se ve más hermosa,ya no parece una princesa,ahora se parece más a una ángel) _¿vas a salir hoy de tu celda?

**Tigresa:** Sí,hoy voy a salir a las 2:00 de la tarde ¿en dónde nos encontramos?

_De repente se escucharon unos pasos que venían desde unas escaleras que iba hacia dónde estaba el panda y tigresa…_

Panda: En el mismo lugar dónde nos conocimos…nos vemos más tarde-habló rápidamente

_Y el panda se dio cuenta de que la única salida era las escaleras de donde subió y viendo que no tenía otra alternativa para escapar de la situación,usó unos polvos que se lo guardaba en sus bolsillos para que nadie viera el truco de magia e hizo varios movimientos con sus manos que hizo que desapareciera mágicamente,cuando la señora venado llegó hasta el lugar donde estaba la felina no encontró al panda y lo siguió buscando y tigresa al ver ese truco se sorprendió y solamente pensó:_

**Tigresa:** _(Lo admito,si eres un mago, eres un gran mago,pero vamos a ver si ¿eres guitarrista o no? si no lo eres igual vas a tener tu paliza…)_ –pensó con una sonrisa

_Cuando la señora venado va hacia dónde desayunaban los niños encontró al panda,estaba sorprendida ya que pensaba que estaba en el lugar prohibido(donde estaba la celda de tigresa)luego se fue a lavarse la cara,pensó que solamente era una alucinación suya por el estré__s que tení__a en el trabajo,olvido de lo ocurrido y siguió con sus obligaciones ,cuando todos terminaron de desayunar pusieron sus platos en el lavadero y después salieron a jugar en el mismo lugar donde ellos se conocieron… pasaron las horas,y cuando ya eran las 2 de la tarde Tigresa salió de la celda y se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar donde se conocieron y el panda,que llevaba su guitarra acústica, cuando la vio se paró y corrió hacia ella,después se sentaron en el pasto y Tigresa comenzó a hablar:_

**Tigresa: **Así que trajiste tu guitarra ¿eh?

**Panda:** Sí, y es una guitarra muy especial para mí…

**Tigresa: **¿Por qué lo dices?

**Panda:** Porque es una guitarra que le perteneció a uno de los guitarristas más famosos del mundo…y además es la única guitarra que tengo

**Tigresa: **¿Me dejas probarlo?

**Panda: **Claro toma-le da su guitarra

_Cuando Tigresa empezó a tocar se escucharon ruidos desagradables que hizo que parara de tocar…_

**Tigresa: **Es muy difícil de lo que pensé…

**Panda:** No te preocupes,a mí también me pasaba eso al principio pero después con la práctica fui mejorando más y más…

**Tigresa: **A ya entiendo, y dime una cosa sabes tocar una canción…

**Panda: **Mira una canción es el conjunto de sonidos de diferentes instrumentos pero cuando tocas solamente la guitarra se le llama solo de guitarra… y sí,sé tocar un solo pero ese solo es de una canción que estoy haciendo para hacer una banda en un futuro…

**Tigresa: **¿Puedes tocarlo? Tienes dominado el solo que estás haciendo…

**Panda:** Sí,ya lo domino ¿quieres que lo toque?

**Tigresa: **Sí me gustaría escucharlo

_Y en ese momento Po tocó un solo con una melodía espectacular que dejó a Tigresa sorprendida y a la vez atraída por el sonido que producía la guitarra…Cuando Po terminó de tocar el solo comenzó a alocarse(como todo guitarrista) rompiendo su guitarra mientras chocaba con el piso…_

**Panda:** ¡Eso si es tocar una guitarra! ¡YEAH!

**Tigresa: **Emmmmmm,creo que rompiste la única guitarra que tenías…

**Panda: **No te preocupes tengo otra guitarra de repuesto…

**Tigresa:** Pero me dijiste de que no tenías otra…

**Panda:** _(mierda)_ ¡MI GUITARRAAAAAAA!

**Tigresa: **(riéndose un poco)

_Cuando Po se calmó después de aquella desgracia de lo que pasó con su guitarra…Le dijo a Tigresa que si quería conocer otros lugares además de este respondió que sí y se fueron a conocer otros lugares además del orfanato..Cuando llegaron a un lugar que se llamada`` las cataratas de los dioses´´ Tigresa se sorprendió por la hermosura que tenía dicho lugar… Tenía muchos árboles, flores y las cataratas eran cristalinas y había muchos animales alrededor de dicho lugar…_

**Tigresa: **Es muy hermoso…

**Panda: **Las personas que viven cerca de este lugar dicen que en este mismo lugar donde nos encontramos era el hogar de los dioses y también dicen que si tomas el agua de este lugar pondrás vivir mucho más tiempo que los demás…

**Tigresa: **Impresionante…

_Después de 1 hora se fueron a otro lugar llamado``Los siete frutos´´ …Tenía pastos verdes y había 7 árboles cada una con diferente fruta:plátano,manzana,melocotón,tuna,mandarina,piña y papaya respectivamente_

**Panda: **Bueno según los habitantes dicen que si comes las 7 frutas durante el solsticio tendrás buena suerte por el resto de tu vida…

_ Tigresa se acercó lentamente hacia el panda,y cuando llegó hacia él, le puso un gorro que tenía guardada y le dio un espejo...Mientras el panda se sorprendía por el bello gorro que tenía... _

**Tigresa:** Oye, ahora si pareces un guía…jejeje-dijo mientras se reía

**Panda**:**** Gracias por el regalo...-dijo agradeciéndola

**Tigresa**:**** De nada...

_Después de 1 hora se fueron a otro lugar llamado``El bosque de Afrodita_´´…Era como un bosque solamente que era más hermoso y estaban todos los animales del mundo…

**Panda:** Aquí los habitantes dijeron que si le declaras tu amor a él/ella durante la estación de primavera tu relación durará para siempre y nunca tendrás problemas con esta persona ya que serás guiado por la diosa Afrodita …

**Tigresa: **Me dejas impresionada…solamente una pregunta ¿ si esta persona no siente el mismo sentimiento que él/ella entonces que pasa?

**Panda: **Entonces en ese caso esa persona que le/la declaró se quedará en completa soledad para siempre…Es algo arriesgado pero a veces vale la pena-dijo sonriendo

_Y después de una hora se dirigieron a su último destino y la más importante llamado``Los soldados de la felicidad ´´…era el más hermoso ya que tenía muchas flores y siempre el cielo estaba despejado,tenía una catarata,un lago , muchos árboles,y dos soldados de plata uno de hombre y otro de mujer en el medio y cuando el sol llegaba el lugar brilla y cuando llega el mediodía libera su máximo brillo…_

**Tigresa: **No sé cómo expresarme ante tanta belleza…

**Panda: **Yo tampoco...Bueno según las personas de este lugar dicen que cuando colocas tu mano en cada estatua pero del mismo sexo o sea hombre con hombre de plata y mujer con mujer de plata y si expresan los 2 una cara feliz significa que los 2 estarán juntos y son la pareja perfecta y nunca tendrán problemas y estarán juntos para siempre …pero si uno de ellos expresa tristeza significa que estarán juntos pero habrá muchos problemas que harán que la pareja se separe pero si lo 2 expresan tristeza significa que no estarán juntos, aunque sean la pareja perfecta,no lo van a estar ya que uno de ellos morirá o los 2 mueren en un mismo escenario…Bueno eso es todo lo que me contaron…

**Tigresa:** Bueno entonces vamos a probarlo…

**Panda:**Está bien-sonríe

_Y en ese momento Po y Tigresa tocaron con sus manos las estatuas,Po con la estatua del hombre y Tigresa con la estatua de la mujer…_

_Esperaron una hora y no sucedía nada así que decidieron irse ya que estaba anocheciendo…Cuando se marcharon las estatuas comenzaron a hacer movimientos bruscos, después de una hora llegó el resultado de Po y Tigresa que sería …_**(jajajaja que pensaban que iba a decir el resultado de ellos ni hablar…) **

_Cuando llegaron al orfanato escucharon el sonido de una campana _y significaba que era la hora de dormir… Cuando estaban a punto de despedirse Tigresa le hizo una pregunta que le avergonzó mucho…

**Tigresa: **¿Puedo dormir contigo?

**Panda: **¿Qué dijiste?

**Tigresa: **Que ¿si puedo dormir contigo?,es que ya no quiero dormir en esta celda nunca más…Me hace recordar los peores momentos que he vivido en ese lugar…

**Panda: **Está bien…puedes dormir conmigo…-dijo con un bostezo

_Y en ese momento los 2 se fueron al cuarto y sacaron su ropa de dormir, y Tigresa entró al baño para cambiarse,después entró Po, y cuando se fueron a la cama(era grande ya que Po era un poquito gordito)y antes de dormir hablaron las siguientes palabras:_

**Tigresa: **Buenas noches…

**Panda: **Buenas noches que descanses bien….

_Y en ese momento se quedaron dormidos pero lo que no sabían era que mientras dormían se daban muchos abrazos y a veces se daban besitos por el cachete del otro…_

_Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano…_

**?1: **Todo listo para el ataque señor…

**?2: **Bien, mañana será un nuevo día, el día el que ese panda será mi marioneta,luego toda China y finalmente el mundo entero jajajajaja…

**Todos: **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rieron diabólicamente al unísono

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, saben de los 4 lugares se me ocurrieron de repente…Siempre se me ocurre las mejores ideas a última hora…ESTÚPIDO CEREBRO **

**Dejen sus comentarios eso me inspira a avanzar esta historia…**

**La música que tocó Po fue esta canción** watch?v=T1Va1F1dQWo toca desde 2**:28 hasta 3**:40 es una canción de uno de mis ídolos y ese solo que toca cautiva a cualquiera...Por eso lo puse porque es muy melodiosa y escuchen toda la canción si quieren y comenten si les gustó la canción o no?********

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo se despide Bunbury 1998**

**DEJA TU COMENTARIO AQUÍ: ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓**


End file.
